Des cendres la lumière jaillira
by Syrene-T
Summary: Parce que même si toutes les histoires ne se terminent pas bien, il y a toujours des gens pour résister et lutter jusqu'au bout. Et parce que ces gens-là méritent qu'on parle d'eux.
1. Au-delà de la peur

C **es fics ont été publiées pour la première fois dans le recueil participatif de Julindy « Paris », destiné à rendre hommage aux victimes des attentats survenus entre 2015 et 2016 (et pas seulement à Paris), ainsi qu'à leurs familles.**

 **L'idée était la suivante : "Lire, commenter, écrire, partager, honorer. Vivre..."**

 **Accessoirement, ce sont aussi des textes adéquats à poster pour la Toussaint. Mettons que ce soit un cadeau d'Halloween.  
**

 **0000000**

Il voulait tout ce qu'ils avaient. L'or, les joyaux, la puissance, la montagne... TOUT ce qui leur appartenait, il le voulait. Il l'aurait. Il s'en gorgerait. Il se vautrerait dans leurs possessions jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais il voulait bien plus encore.

Il voulait les détruire, les briser, leur inspirer la peur, non la pire des terreurs.

Il voulait leur âme.

Il voulait les voir réduits à rien, les voir gémir et trembler, les voir vivre dans la frayeur et le regret jusqu'à leurs derniers jours.

Il savait comment faire.

La peur est une arme. L'arme ultime. La peur est la base de la vraie puissance. Un sentiment délicieux à inspirer. C'est relativement facile et c'est tellement... enivrant. Pour qui sait la manier et l'utiliser, la peur est non seulement la plus puissante des armes mais encore la quintessence du pouvoir. Elle s'insinue dans les veines, emprisonne les sens, empoisonne l'esprit, prive les corps de ressource. La peur avec ses mille visages : peur pour soi-même, pour ses proches, ses amis, ses semblables. Peur pour l'avenir, pour ce en quoi l'on croit. Peur de voir ses valeurs foulées aux pieds et annihilées. Tant et tant de facettes et il les utiliserait toutes. Toutes sans exception.

C'était facile. Très facile. Il commença par incendier tout un pan de la montagne, bien en vue. Les pins centenaires s'enflammèrent comme autant de torches, le bois craquant et gémissant sous l'assaut des flammes, les ramures vertes disparaissant derrière des torrents de fumée. L'incendie gagnait en puissance à chaque seconde et les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel avec fureur, ne laissant plus que des branches et des troncs noircis pareils à autant de bras tendus. Suppliciés. Moribonds. L'essence même de la puissance.

Dans la vallée les trompes d'alarme se mirent à sonner. D'abord celles des hommes. Bientôt suivies par celles des nains. Alors il cessa de tournoyer très haut au-dessus d'eux, replia ses ailes et se laissa descendre pour passer à la seconde étape.

Smaug fondit sur la paisible ville de Dale comme la mort incarnée. Dale ne lui était stricte-ment rien par elle-même. Grotesque amas de pierre et de bois, pauvres et laides tanières pour ces humains dépourvus de tout intérêt, autant dire insignifiants. Mais Dale était l'instrument idéal pour insuffler la peur dans le cœur de ses vraies victimes. Les nains étaient aux premières loges, ils allaient avoir un faible avant-goût de ce qui les attendait. Ils seraient impuissants, obligés de regarder sans pouvoir rien faire, sachant qu'ils seraient les prochains. Dale était parfaite. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour commencer en douceur. Car la peur peut se manier avec délicatesse. Avec art. Emprisonnés dans leur montagne, les nains n'avaient aucune possibilité de fuir. Aucune chance. Les quelques flammes qui avaient léché leur arrogante façade et carbonisé quelques gardes n'étaient rien, mais alors vraiment rien. Le vrai spectacle allait commencer.

Smaug s'y employa sans lésiner. Volant en rase-mottes au-dessus de Dale, il commença par cracher négligemment quelques flammèches éparses qui détruisirent les jouets ridicules que les petits humains faisaient voler au bout de longues ficelles. Juste pour leur montrer ce que voler veut dire. Qui étaient-ils pour prétendre s'approprier le ciel ? Puis il jeta à terre quelques bâtiments qu'il éventra au passage d'un coup de sa longue queue écailleuse. Enfin, voyant fuir ces fourmis qui habitaient là, il cracha une tornade de feu sur l'entrée de la ville, coupant toute retraite aux habitants.

Bien sûr Smaug jouait pour la galerie, mais autant le faire bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce préambule achevé, il détruisit systématiquement la cité qui en un instant ne fut plus qu'un brasier. Les hurlements des victimes et de ceux qui, affolés, cherchaient à rassembler leurs familles et à trouver un abri s'entendaient à peine dans le grondement de l'incendie. Les habitations, minées par le feu, commencèrent à s'effondrer. Jouissif. Tout simplement jouissif.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Soudain un choc brutal, presque douloureux, contre l'une des pattes du dragon. Celui-ci inclina ses ailes membraneuses, tournant ainsi sur lui-même, et chercha des yeux ce qui avait pu le heurter avec une telle force. Ce faisant quelque chose frôla son épaule avec un sifflement bref. S'il n'avait pas si brusquement pivoté, il aurait été atteint.

Il vit alors de quoi il s'agissait : sur l'une des tours, un homme, l'un de ces misérables insectes, tirait sur lui avec une arbalète de fabrication naine. Il tirait... aïe ! Smaug plongea pour éviter le troisième trait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces projectiles ? D'instinct, le dragon comprit que ces espèces de harpons qui sifflaient autour de lui pouvaient percer son armure naturelle et le blesser, peut-être même le tuer ! Lui ! Il fut prit de rage. Comment ces insignifiantes créatures OSAIENT-elles se rebeller contre lui ? Comment osaient-elles RESISTER ?!

Soudain furieux, Smaug replia ses ailes et plongea vers le tireur. Il allait comprendre sa douleur, celui-là !

Là en bas, Girion plaça sur l'arbalète son avant-dernière flèche noire. Le dragon fonçait sur lui comme un météore. Girion avait le choix : il pouvait abandonner l'arquelance et se jeter dans l'ouverture derrière lui pour tenter de fuir... Mais tout en se disant ces mots il savait déjà qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'aurait plus jamais un tel angle de tir. Il était conscient que même s'il réussissait, il y laisserait sa vie : le dragon le percuterait alors de tout son poids et l'écraserait de toute sa masse. Mais cela en sauverait d'autres. Et parfois il faut oublier le bien personnel et se dévouer pour le bien commun.

Girion lâcha sa flèche. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Pour son peuple et sa cité, pour tous les siens et même pour leurs voisins les nains. Car personne ne méritait une mort aussi gratuite et aussi sauvage. Surtout, personne ne devrait jamais mourir pour... _rien_. La flèche noire fusa et percuta le poitrail de Smaug. Juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Girion vit distinctement que l'une des énormes écailles, plus dure et plus épaisse que n'importe quelle armure, sautait de son logement, arrachée par le choc. Il entendit le rugissement de douleur du dragon et puis il ne vit plus rien : une boule de feu l'engloutit. La chaleur était si intense que le seigneur de Dale périt instantanément, avant même de sentir la douleur.

Il mourut avec l'espoir d'avoir abattu le fléau et eut encore le temps de penser, fugitivement, qu'il restait encore une flèche noire. La dernière. Il espéra que si lui-même avait échoué, quelqu'un pourrait profiter de la blessure de la bête pour l'achever.

Girion ne sut jamais que Smaug, sérieusement ébranlé par sa blessure, avait à l'instant décidé que la démonstration suffisait. Qu'il avait abandonné Dale pour se tourner vers la Montagne Solitaire, permettant ainsi à une poignée de miraculés de demeurer en vie.

0O0

Erebor était tombée. Erebor n'était plus. La grande porte fracassée, la fumée noire qui s'en échappait, portant d'écœurants effluves de bois brûlé et de chair calcinée le disaient plus qu'assez.

Les nains étaient vaincus. Pas plus que les hommes ils n'avaient eu la possibilité de s'opposer au fléau ailé qui les avait attaqués. Comme les hommes, ils déploraient des centaines de morts. Les survivants étaient partagés entre la nécessité (et l'envie) de s'écarter au plus vite de la montagne, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où le dragon en ressortirait pour achever de les décimer, et l'angoisse : tous ceux qui avaient encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la cité guettaient anxieusement la porte saccagée, espérant voir apparaître encore quelques-uns des leurs. D'autres, tout aussi angoissés, cherchaient parmi les rescapés les proches qu'ils avaient perdu de vue dans la panique qui les avaient tous saisis. Partout on entendait des cris, des appels, des pleurs.

Quelques-uns et surtout quelques-unes, ne pouvant trouver leurs conjoints, leurs parents et avant tout leurs enfants, retournèrent sur leurs pas et entrèrent à nouveau dans Erebor dévastée. Aucun d'eux ne devait plus jamais réapparaître.

Smaug de son côté s'était roulé dans l'or de la montagne, il s'était roulé les pattes en l'air, enivré, célébrant sa victoire, jusqu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas là ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant.

Il se releva, s'ébroua et se mit en chasse.

De nombreux nains étaient encore à l'intérieur. Smaug les traqua avec un plaisir cruel qui atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il débusqua tout un groupe qui tentait péniblement de gagner la sortie dans les galeries enfumées et jonchées de cadavres (le nouveau maître de la montagne aurait de quoi manger pendant de longs jours, car une chair en partie putréfiée de ne le dérangeait aucunement). Il ronronna d'aise en découvrant ces survivants, parmi lesquels une grande quantité de femmes et d'enfants.

\- En voilà une bonne surprise, susurra-t-il tout en bloquant le passage de toute sa masse.

L'un des hommes nains, très pâle, ses cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner épars sur les épaules, fit quelques pas :

\- Ecoute, dit-il en s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix. Tu as détruit Dale et conquis Erebor. Laisse-nous partir.

\- Vraiment ? Serais-tu stupide, Nain, pour demander une chose pareille ? Votre mort est le prix de votre défaite, répliqua le dragon.

\- N'as-tu aucun honneur ? tenta désespérément son interlocuteur. Laisse au moins partir les femmes et leurs enfants !

L'énorme patte aux longues griffes acérées s'abattit juste devant lui :

\- Aucun ! siffla Smaug. Aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici !

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- Courez ! cria le nain sans se retourner vers ses compagnons. Vers la salle des gardes, vite ! Il ne pourra pas vous suivre.

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans le ronflement des flammes jaillies de la gueule du monstre et le hurlement de sa victime.

De ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée, quelques-uns parvinrent à atteindre le couloir qui menait à la salle des gardes, celle du côté ouest. Effectivement, les galeries taillées dans la roche étaient à cet endroit trop étroites pour le dragon. Les malheureux purent se croire momentanément sauvés... Les leurs pourraient peut-être tenter quelque chose... Smaug finirait peut-être par s'éloigner, par dormir, leur permettant de s'échapper... Hélas, le monstre s'était juré de n'en plus laisser échapper un seul. Il cracha feu et flammes dans le couloir qu'il ne pouvait emprunter et, peu à peu, au fil des heures, tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle des gardes périrent asphyxiés par la fumée et les vapeurs toxiques.

En effet, aucun n'en réchappa.

0O0

Des heures plus tard, dans les ruines noircies de Dale, le fils aîné de Girion s'efforça de déblayer les décombres qui avaient ensevelis son père. Il ne le retrouva jamais. Il trouva par contre l'un des soldats de la ville, grièvement blessé, agonisant, serrant dans ses mains ensanglantées une flèche noire. La toute dernière. Ce fut de sa bouche, en des mots hachés arrachés à la mort, que le jeune homme apprit du soldat expirant la fin de son père et l'espoir qu'il avait transmis :

\- Il n'a pas plié, murmura-t-il. Il n'a pas cédé. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Il a touché le dragon, je l'ai vu.

\- Hélas, murmura le fils éploré. Il l'a peut-être blessé mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Ce monstre ne s'est détourné de nous que pour s'attaquer à Erebor. Les nains sont comme nous, à cette heure. Le monstre s'est terré dans la montagne et il n'est pas près d'en sortir.

\- Il le fera, murmura le blessé. Prenez...

Il tendit péniblement la flèche.

\- Il sortira un jour. Demain, dans dix ans, dans cent ans... prenez. Girion nous a donné l'espoir. Conservez- le.

Ainsi fut fait et le descendant des seigneurs de Dale emporta le harpon loin de la cité anéantie, loin de ces ruines fumantes qui avaient été une ville prospère et élégante, vers la cité lacustre que les rescapés allaient construire, non sans peine, sur le grand lac.

Cette ultime flèche noire allait rester dans la famille pendant bien des décennies, transmise de père en fils, non comme un symbole de vengeance et de destruction mais comme un espoir. L'espoir que Girion avait voulu donné à son peuple et à tous les peuples.

L'espoir qui survit toujours à la peur.


	2. Le sens de la vie

**Cet OS a été proposé dans le cadre du challenge d'été 2018 du collectif Noname. Le thème choisi était : "derniers instants".**

 _ **Le défi de l'auteur était le suivant :**_ _ **Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Réponse**_ _ **: alors pour moi, le pire du pire a sans aucun doute été**_ _ **L'Assommoir**_ _ **d"Emile Zola. Et je trouve que jamais roman n'a si bien porté son titre ! J'ai été forcé de le finir parce qu'à l'époque c'était une lecture imposée par le lycée mais quelle horreur ! Je déteste Zola. Je déteste son univers, ses histoires me gonflent considérablement et en plus, je n'aime pas ses personnages. Et moi, si je ne peux pas éprouver d'empathie pour les personnages, alors je m'en vais. Quand j'y repense... mais quelle horreur que ce bouquin !**_

 **0000**

Les orcs d'Azog le Profanateur leur étaient tombés dessus durant la nuit, après avoir silencieusement encerclé leur campement. Bien sûr, les membres de la Compagnie se relayaient pour monter la garde mais ça n'avait servi à rien. A pied pour que les poneys n'éventent pas l'odeur des wargs, l'ennemi s'était faufilé à travers bois, sans un bruit. Sans un cri ni un murmure.

L'assaut avait été aussi rapide que décisif. Surpris dans leur sommeil, onze des treize nains ainsi que le hobbit Bilbon Sacquet avaient été réduits à l'impuissance en un clin d'œil. Quant aux deux veilleurs, à savoir Oïn et Gloïn, ils avaient bien tenté de résister et de se battre mais ils avaient été submergés en quelques instants par la horde qui se jetait sur eux.

Gandalf aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Malheureusement il n'était pas là : prétextant de mystérieuses affaires à régler, le magicien s'était éclipsé la veille dans la journée en promettant qu'il rattraperait le groupe un peu plus tard. A ceci près qu'il était désormais probable qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus de groupe. Ni groupe ni individu isolé d'ailleurs. La quête pour Erebor s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Définitivement.

Les nains et leur cambrioleur, lequel n'aurait finalement jamais l'occasion de cambrioler quoi que ce soit, avaient été agenouillés de force autour du feu, les mains solidement liées dans le dos. Pour ceux d'entre eux qui avaient déjà eu affaire aux orcs par le passé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun de tous ceux qui étaient ici prisonniers ne vivrait encore assez longtemps pour voir le jour se lever.

Azog triomphait et le moins que l'on en pouvait dire c'était qu'il n'avait pas le triomphe modeste. Il paradait devant les captifs en se pavanant et baragouinait on ne savait trop quoi en langue noire. Ses sbires paraissaient trouver son discours désopilant, si l'on en jugeait par la manière dont ils riaient, gloussaient et ricanaient à qui mieux mieux. Les captifs avaient bien conscience d'être le sujet de plaisanteries sans doute douteuses mais ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'y mettre un terme.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez de tirer sur ses liens sans autre résultat que les faire pénétrer de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair, Thorin laissa courir son regard sur le cercle composé par les siens et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. En cet instant il aurait donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour qu'il en soit autrement mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard tomba sur le hobbit, aussi stoïque que tous les autres, et il éprouva un secret remords. Il n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Bilbon depuis leur départ de la Comté, pourtant ce petit bonhomme s'était révélé être bien plus malin, coriace et courageux qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Thorin regretta de n'avoir plus l'occasion de le lui dire. Par contre... oui peut-être... les chances étaient minces, en fait quasiment inexistantes, mais si jamais... oui, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Thorin prit plusieurs inspirations destinées à dompter sa fierté qui se rebellait à l'idée de chercher à composer avec un orc (surtout celui-là !) puis éleva la voix :

\- Azog, épargne au moins le semi homme. Il n'est pas des nôtres. Il n'a rien à voir avec nos histoires.

Bilbon leva brusquement la tête et porta sur Thorin un regard éberlué. Alors celle-là, c'était peu de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! En fait il ne l'aurait jamais attendue. Bien malgré lui il sentit un espoir s'insinuer en lui. Si Thorin parvenait à convaincre cet orc... le salut... peut-être... Des plans confus s'échafaudèrent dans la cervelle du hobbit. Il aurait suffi que ses mains soient libres. Juste un instant. Cela lui permettrait de prendre son anneau au fond de sa poche et, devenu invisible, d'échapper à ces brutes.

Alors et seulement alors il pourrait tenter quelque chose pour ses amis. Tenter quoi il ne le savait pas encore mais quelque chose... quelque chose...

Son espoir s'évanouit aussitôt cependant, car Azog se contenta de se planter face à Thorin et de lui rire au nez.

\- Jamais ! grinça-t-il. Tu les verras tous mourir et ensuite, seulement ensuite je t'ouvrirai les tripes, très lentement !

Puis il reprit son va et vient mais, cette fois, il se dirigea directement vers Bilbon qui déglutit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'orc pâle empoigna le hobbit par ses vêtements et le souleva de terre. Puis il fit mine d'approcher son visage de lui (Bilbon se recula instinctivement, sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace de dégoût) avant de le humer à grand bruit.

\- Il sent le nain ! clama l'albinos. C'est bien l'un des tiens !

Puis il lâcha négligemment sa victime qui s'effondra sur le sol, incapable d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains liées.

Azog reprit sa ronde à l'intérieur du cercle et tous eurent soudain le désagréable pressentiment qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Ils en eurent confirmation en le voyant s'arrêter cette fois devant Kili. Le jeune prince lui jeta un regard méprisant : comme ses amis, il savait bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en sortirait vivant.

De sa main droite, l'orc empoigna le garçon par les cheveux et tira sauvagement pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

Une dernière fois Thorin tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, dans une impossible tentative de pouvoir secourir son neveu. Tout ce qu'il y gagna fut un coup de pied de l'un des orcs qui surveillaient étroitement les prisonniers.

\- Toi ! gronda Azog en menaçant la gorge de Kili avec la lame qui remplaçait son bras gauche. Je te laisserai la vie sauve si tu me rends hommage.

L'orc eut une grimace jubilatoire et ajouta :

\- Et si tu rampes à mes pieds comme le chien que tu es !

\- Crève ! rétorqua Kili, indigné.

Cela alla vite. Oh, si vite ! Thorin eut un soubresaut de tout le corps, Fili poussa un cri inarticulé, Bilbon étouffa un hoquet d'horreur avant de détourner les yeux mais tout était déjà terminé. La gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre Kili s'affaissa lentement tandis que son sang s'échappait à flot de la blessure et se répandait sur ses vêtements et sur le sol.

Thorin ferma les yeux. Il le savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il le savait que ce n'était que le premier. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que savoir ce qui doit arriver puisse faire aussi mal.

Déjà Azog s'était planté devant Fili et lui glissait sa lame éclaboussée de sang sous le menton.

\- Même proposition, ricana-t-il.

\- Mon frère a parlé pour nous tous ! cracha le jeune nain, dont les yeux bleus s'étaient obscurcis de haine. Jamais ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : sois maudit à jamais !

Thorin ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qui allait en sortir, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui puisse changer le cours des choses mais il était déjà trop tard. Fili s'effondrait à son tour, mêlant son sang à celui de son frère.

Azog parcourut ainsi tout le cercle. A chaque nain il refit la même proposition. Ils refusèrent tous. Et tous, l'un après l'autre, furent égorgés sans le moindre état d'âme.

Pour finir il ne resta que Thorin et Bilbon Sacquet, presque en face l'un de l'autre de part et d'autre du feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés ce soir-là pour passer la nuit. Une nuit qui serait désormais éternelle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Thorin. Sincèrement désolé. J'avais promis de veiller sur vous. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu tenir parole.

Bilbon était tellement malade d'horreur après ce qui venait de se produire qu'il était sûr qu'il vomirait tripes et boyaux s'il ouvrait la bouche. Après la mort de Kili et Fili, il avait prié silencieusement pour que le massacre cesse, pour que les nains... l'un d'eux au moins... mais il savait bien que ça n'arriverait pas. Il fallait cependant qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, les paroles de Thorin parvinrent presque (presque seulement) à écarter un instant de son esprit sa révolte et son écœurement. Et ce fut d'une voix pratiquement (pratiquement !) normale qu'il répondit, sans que leurs yeux ne se lâchent un seul instant :

\- Vous n'aviez rien promis. Vous n'aviez aucune obligation. Je suis venu de mon plein gré.

Azog éclata de rire. La lame qui lui tenait lieu de bras gauche était entièrement couverte de sang.

\- Alors, fit-il en se rapprochant de Thorin à la manière d'un chat qui s'apprête à achever la souris qu'il tient entre ses griffes et en le guignant d'un l'oeil gourmand, alors c'est vrai, tu tiens à cet avorton ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Thorin ne crut pas devoir lui répondre.

\- Adieu, Maître Sacquet, dit-il à mi-voix, ses yeux clairs toujours fixés sur le hobbit. J'aurais vraiment voulu que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous sain et sauf.

Azog leva le bras (la lame serait plus exacte) et Bilbon ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas proféré un son durant l'odieux massacre mais là ce fut plus fort que lui :

\- NON ! hurla-t-il. Non, attendez !

Et puis il ferma les yeux en souhaitant être déjà mort. Il les rouvrit en entendant la voix d'Azog :

\- Pas si vite ! Tu ne vas pas crever tout de suite, pas vrai ? Je t'ai dit que tu les verrais TOUS mourir !

Bilbon sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge et lutta pour réprimer ses nausées. Thorin n'était pas mort, même s'il ne valait guère mieux : il était tombé sur le flanc et dans la lueur des flammes le hobbit voyait bien qu'il avait l'abdomen déchiré en diagonale. Il est impossible de survivre à une telle blessure mais ce n'est pas forcément la plus douce des agonies.

Enfin, Azog se dirigea vers lui.

\- Faites vite ! pria silencieusement le hobbit. Que je ne vois plus tous ces morts. Que je sois débarrassé de cette horrible odeur de sang. Que j'échappe à tout ça !

Mais Azog n'était apparemment pas aussi pressé que lui. Il s'arrêta devant lui comme il s'était arrêté devant tous les autres et entreprit de tapoter doucement sa main valide avec sa lame ensanglantée.

\- Alors... fit-il. Il paraît que tu n'es pas des leurs ? Donc tu n'as aucune obligation envers eux, pas vrai ? Et tu es peut-être un peu moins idiot et un peu moins borné ? Je répète ma proposition : si tu veux vivre, tu n'as qu'à...

\- Taisez-vous ! le coupa Bilbon avec une autorité qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Je ne veux rien entendre. Vous êtes un monstre. Pas parce que vous tuez vos ennemis... j'ai connu des guerriers...

Il eut un douloureux mouvement de tête pour désigner les cadavres alentours et dut à nouveau ravaler avec difficulté la bile qui lui emplissait la bouche.

\- ... mais vous, vous n'êtes pas un guerrier. Vous êtes un destructeur. Vous niez le sens même de la vie. Ou peut-être que vous l'ignorez. Vous ne croyez en rien, quoi que vous vouliez faire croire. Ce ne sont que des prétextes sans fondement : comme vous n'avez rien, rien en vous, vous imaginez que faire étalage de votre force fait de vous... je ne sais pas quoi, en fait. Quelque chose. En réalité vous êtes vide. Totalement vide. Et tout ce que vous faites est vide de sens. Gratuit. Inutile. Vous savez pourquoi les peuples libres portent -et méritent- ce nom ? C'est précisément à cause de tout ce que vous rejetez. Leur capacité à ressentir, éprouver, explorer... changer d'avis... partager, rêver... et même aimer. Je doute que vous puissiez jamais comprendre mais c'est ainsi.

Azog demeura un instant statufié. Il avait entendu bien des choses dans sa vie, des injures, des menaces, des paroles de défi, des bravades et des malédictions. Mais jamais rien de semblable, ni prononcé sur un tel ton de mépris.

Toutefois il se reprit vite et se pencha vers le hobbit :

\- Si toi tu connais le sens de la vie, gronda-t-il, alors tu dois tenir à la tienne ?

\- Oui, répondit Bilbon, mais pas au point d'entrer dans votre jeu. Oui j'ai peur de mourir, et je suis sûr qu'eux tous avaient peur aussi. Pour eux, pour leurs proches, pour leurs amis. Mais pas au point de se renier eux-mêmes. Voyez-vous, vous aviez raison : ils étaient les miens. Parce que n'importe qui, n'importe qui capable de dire "non" aux ténèbres, à la barbarie et à l'inanité, la vacuité que vous incarnez est l'un des miens. Peu importe sa race et ce en quoi il croit.

\- Idiot ! rugit Azog en levant une dernière fois sa terrible lame.

Bilbon tomba sans un cri.

0O0

A l'aube, quand Gandalf arriva sur les lieux le feu s'était éteint et les orcs étaient partis, laissant derrière eux les cadavres de ce qui avait été la Compagnie de Thorin. Ce dernier respirait encore faiblement. Trop faiblement.

Sans doute n'était-il plus vraiment conscient mais le magicien ne l'en plongea pas moins dans un profond sommeil, dont jamais il ne sortirait. Pour qu'il finisse de s'éteindre sans souffrir davantage, tant physiquement que moralement.

Puis il donna une sépulture à tous ses amis. Il allongea Thorin entre ses deux neveux et, bien qu'il sache que tout était terminé, il attendit que le cœur du roi des nains ait cessé de battre avant de refermer la tombe.

Alors seulement il pleura.

 **FIN**


End file.
